(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to toilet devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet device for assisting an obese user with urinating and defecating into a toilet.